


Start the car...

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nueva Vida, Sad, Violencia, new life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: -Todo irá bien –Me dices, después pones mi mano sobre la palanca de velocidades y junto con la tuya, la muevo para meter la primera velocidad –Porqué estaremos juntos… -Y arrancas el auto hacia un rumbo desconocido para mí, pero estoy contigo…





	Start the car...

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba oyendo la canción "Stars" de t.A.T.u y bueno, esto salió...

...

 

...

 

_-¡Lárguense! ¡Lárguense lejos! ¡Malditos enfermos, depravados!_

_-¡Ni que nos quisiéramos quedar con un imbécil como tú!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Estoy aquí, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, escondo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y cubro mis oídos, no quiero escuchar más…

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra! ¡Malagradecido! ¡Váyanse y jamás vuelvan!_

_-Esa es la idea ¡Jamás volver! ¡No tienes por qué decírmelo!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Escucho como los perros ladran en medio de la noche y tengo miedo…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-¡Y no piensen que les dejaré llevarse algo más que su asquerosa ropa! ¡Se largan sin nada!_

_-¡No necesitamos nada de ti ni de tu inútil esposa!_

 

 

 

 

 

Oigo como abres la cajuela del auto y metes con furia la ropa que pudiste tomar antes de que nos echaran…

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-¡Ese maldito auto lo compraste con mi dinero!_

 

_-¡Yo trabajé para comprarlo! ¡No te debo nada y me llevo lo que es mío!_

 

 

 

 

 

Recuerdo esas largas llamadas por teléfono en la madrugada; cuando te fuiste a la universidad creí que me abandonarías, ya no venías a casa, luego me llamaste una noche, emocionado diciendo que habías conseguido un empleo y tenías una cuenta de ahorros para nosotros, que me llevarías cuando te graduaras y nadie jamás volvería a herirme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-¡Los maldigo! ¡Malditos! ¡Mil veces malditos! ¡Olvídense de que tienen padres!_

 

_-¡Nunca los tuvimos!_

 

 

 

 

 

 Los gritos e insultos se han vuelto más potentes, la voz se ha alzado con desmedida fuerza, la quietud del vecindario se ve interrumpida, las luces de las casas de los vecinos comienzan a encenderse…

 

 

 

 

_-¡Basta, no quiero oír tu pútrida voz! ¡Vete al infierno y llévate a tu maldita puta contigo!_

 

_-¡A la única puta que veo es la que se queda contigo!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Escucho como se abre la puerta del piloto, una fría ventisca mece mis cabellos, pero no levanto la vista, sigo agachado entre mis rodillas, siento mi cuerpo temblar, estoy tan asustado, todo se ha salido de control, es mi culpa…

 

 

 

 

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse, el motor se enciende… sigo escuchando los alaridos de furia de nuestro padre, me cubro los oídos de nuevo y cierro los ojos…

 

 

 

 

Siento que tu fría mano toma la mía, te miró y me regalas una pequeña sonrisa…

 

 

 

 

 

-Todo irá bien –Me dices, después pones mi mano sobre la palanca de velocidades y junto con la tuya, la muevo para meter la primera velocidad –Porqué estaremos juntos… -Y **_arrancas el auto_** hacia un rumbo desconocido para mí, pero estoy contigo…

 

 

 

-¿Cómo pudimos llegar tan lejos? –Digo en un murmuro y por primera vez en mi vida… Estoy llorando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Las luces de la ciudad pasan rápidamente ante mis ojos, los edificios son manchas de colores que veo a través de mi ventanilla, miro al cielo y las veo, ahí tan lejos y brillantes, quisiera estar allá, lejos de aquí, vivir en el firmamento, en las estrellas, sin que nadie nos señale, sin temor,  solo contigo, solo contigo…

 

 

 

-¿Estas arrepentido? –Te oigo decir, tu voz suena áspera, quizá sea porque recién has gritado a todo pulmón y tu garganta ha de estar agotada. –Aún puedo devolverte a casa de nuestros padres, les diré que yo te seduje y…

 

 

-No te atrevas siquiera a sugerirlo –Te corto al momento –Solo estoy asustado… pero no me arrepiento de nada.

 

 

-No te asustes mi amor, estamos juntos –Me dices mientras acaricias mi mejilla, después vuelves a arrancar, el semáforo se ha puesto en luz verde otra vez y siento que la velocidad nos hace libres.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mi mente está cansada, hoy fue un día muy violento y la adrenalina en mi sistema se elevó a niveles casi mortales, aún puedo recordar la mueca de horror de nuestros padres cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, como tú saliste de mi cuerpo rápidamente para evitar que el golpe de nuestro padre me destrozara el rostro, nos vestimos tan rápido como pudimos, padre estaba muy violento y el objetivo principal de su ira era yo: _"¡Tú, asquerosa basura enferma! ¡Tú has arruinado a tu hermano! ¡Eres lo peor que le pasó a esta familia!"_ , intentaba afanosamente atraparme para destruirme con sus propias manos, la rabia de sus palabras era agría y dolorosa, por alguna razón nunca me quiso y ahora con esta situación pude sentir el verdadero fuego de su odio hacia mí en su mirada; nuestra madre solo salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, nunca nos defendió, no dijo nada cuando a ti te envió a lejanos colegios y siempre fue el silencio detrás de los abusos de nuestro padre hacia a mí y hoy nos dejó hundirnos en el infierno que ese hombre provoco en nuestra habitación, la violencia era mucha, recuerdo como fuiste mi escudo y me protegiste con tu cuerpo para después sacarme de esa casa y encerrarme en tu auto “ _Espérame aquí, voy por un poco de ropa y nos largamos_ ”.

 

Te vi desaparecer en el portar de la entrada, y hasta el auto escuché todo lo que padre te decía… todo se salió de control, tú estabas comprometido con la hija de los Adler ya tenías 24 y era tu obligación tener hijos, mientras que, por mi parte, durante mis 16 años de vida, padre siempre me reprochaba que no podría arreglar un matrimonio para mí porque yo era estéril, con mucho esfuerzo lograba tener una erección y esta no era total ni duraba más allá de medio minuto; pero el hijo homosexual de los Watson se había interesado en mí y por tanto no era importante si era o no estéril _“Con que tengas un agujero para que te follen es suficiente”_ me dijo nuestro padre de forma tan humillante aquella vez,  yo solo baje la cabeza avergonzado y triste;  yo no quería, no soy gay y estaba asustado, en realidad nunca he sentido atracción por nadie, yo solo te amo a ti… y soy correspondido, pero es prohibido y nuestro padre ya tenía nuestras vidas arregladas… Todo ha sido un caos.  


 

 

 

 

 

Pero ahora estoy aquí, con un futuro incierto… pero a tu lado.

 

 

 

 

 

-Quisiera ir a un lugar donde nadie diga que esto está mal- Murmuré –Donde nos amemos sin miedo…

 

 

 

-Yo buscaré ese lugar, lo buscaré porque tú lo quieres y yo solo existo para hacer lo que tú quieras –Me dijiste mientras besabas mi mano para después apretarla firmemente –Te lo juro…

 

 

 

 Escuche el rechinido de las llantas del **_auto al arrancar velozmente_** sobre el pavimento para dirigirnos a nuestro próximo hogar…

 

 

 

 

 

Aunque pensándolo bien… creo que no hay que buscar nada, mi hogar es aquí, junto a ti y nada más importa.

 

 

-Te amo Mycroft…

 

 

 

....

 


End file.
